Vengance
by darkfaery117
Summary: Sami finds out some devistating news about Albert Wesker. she sets off with some comanians to seek vengance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

"NOOOOOOOO! THOSE BASTARDS!" Sami shouts through her tears.

She drops the phone and slides down the wall she sobs hard.

"Sami? What's wrong?" Astrid, her best friend and roommate asks coming into the

Kitchen, her hair all a mess. Sami looks up at her friend, her face tear streaked. "Oh, sorry did I wake you?" Astrid scratched her head, "well you kind of screamed. Are you crying?" Sami stands. "Well, I just got a call from Desmond, Wesker's dead!"

She starts crying all over again. "Oh! Sami! I'm so sorry!" Astrid hugged her friend. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." Sami got up and went into her room without another word. Over the course of the next few weeks, Sami remained in her room; she didn't come out for anything. Not even when Ezio Auditore di Firenze came to see her, "oh I see, she does not wish to see me?" he asked Astrid, his eyes full of concern for his friend. "No, I'm sorry, Ezio, she doesn't want to see anyone." she answered, "She hasn't come out of her room for three weeks." Ezio got up from the couch, "Oh, I see. Well please tell her I stopped by and give her my sympathy for her loss, and give her my gift." Astrid nodded, "I will." "Grazie, well ciao then." He left. Astrid sighed, she picked up the teddy bear Ezio brought for Sami and went straight to her room and barged in. "Okay Sami, I've had enough of you mopping around! It's been three weeks! c'mon, get dressed we're going out!" Sami only turns over in her bed to face her friend, "I don't feel like going out." She is about to turn back over when Astrid grabs her and drags her out of her room with some clothes. "Nope! You're coming with me!" After a few minutes of arguing, Sami finally sighs in defeat, "Okay, okay! Fine! Gods! Where are we going?" Astrid smiled. "On a man hunt! Now c'mon! Get changed its mission time! While you change, I'm going to make a few phone calls we're going to need some friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:**

A few minutes later Sami emerges from the bathroom, all showered and changed and ready for action. She jumps over the back of the couch next to her friend, almost like her old self again. "So, when do we leave?" Astrid turns to her, "Well once our friends get here." As soon as those words were said, there was a knock on the door. "Ah our friends are here." She got up and answered the door; it was Altair ibn-LaAhad, Leon. S. Kennedy and Ezio Auditore Di Firenze. "Leon! Ezio! Altair! Welcome friends!" Astrid said she stepped aside to let them in then taking her place at Altair's side. Ezio went up to Sami, "I am very sorry for your loss, bella. Anything I can do for you?" He asks kissing her on both cheeks then hugging her. "Thanks, Ezio, but I think I'll be okay." She smiles at him. He takes her face in both hands, "Well if there's anything I can do for you, you let me know." He lets go of her face. "Hey, long time no see." Leon says. "Hey Leon. I'm glad to see you're still in one piece." He laughs. "Well I guess I'm that good." Sami smiles. "Well we've got a few stops to make; you know supplies and what not, the usual mission crap we need. " Astrid said. They head out the door. "Hey! You guys! Wait!" they turn to see Pat and Malik drive up. "We were just about to see if Sami's okay, you guys are leaving?" Pat asked, with a little bit of disappointment in her voice. "We're going to get supplies for a mission, you guys can come, more the merrier. "Astrid said heading towards her stretched hummer. They all pile in, Sami at the wheel, she starts the car and the engine roars to life they pull out of the driveway. They stop at TOYS R US. "Umm, why are we here? It won't be too effective if we shoot our enemies with teddy bears and Lego." Altair had a very puzzled look on his face. Sami hopped out of the car and went to the dumpster located behind; she opened the front and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelcome!" said the merchant behind the counter. Everyone but Astrid, Sami and Leon looked amazed and surprised to see the room behind the dumpster and the merchant. "Hey merchant, long time no see." Leon said "Ah, stranger! Come back to shop eh?" The merchant said in his rough raspy voice and then laughed. Sami stepped up to the counter. "Wha' are ya buying?" the merchant asked. "Weapons, ammo, knives, rocket launchers. Whatever you've got." Sami said as if she was ordering a cheeseburger. The merchant laughed, "I've got what you're looking for. Question is, do you have the cash? My weapons are good, but my prices are high." Sami nodded, she dropped a bag full of cash onto the counter, "I want the best you've got, and we're on a mission of revenge." The merchant nodded, "I see." He starts pulling out large, black duffle bags and he starts filling them with weapons of all types. After a few minutes he finished filling the bags with the weapons. Sami checked the bags, she seemed to be satisfied and nodded, and she zipped the bags up. "Pleasure to do business with you." Sami said before turning and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4:**

"So where to now?" Leon asked after they piled back into the stretched hummer and drove off. Sami stopped the car. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ezio asked leaning forward, she could see his eyes were full of concern. "I-I just realized where we're headed." She placed her head on the steering wheel. "Where?" Malik and Pat asked at the same time. "We have to go to the place where Wesker was last seen." Astrid finished for her then went on to say, "you want me to drive?" Sami nodded, she un-buckled her seat belt and hopped out of the driver's seat. Astrid went around to the driver's side and got in. Leon got out and sat in the passenger's seat while Sami got into the back next to Ezio. Astrid restarted the car and drove off towards the helicopter pad. Ezio put his arm around Sami, "It's okay bella, non ti preoccupare, tutto andrà bene." he kissed her forehead and she leaned against his shoulder and yawned. "You look tired, sleep, bella, andiamo!" "Well okay, maybe a short nap." She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. "Sami! Wake up! We're at the helicopter pad." Pat shook her awake. "Hmmmmmm?" Sami realized she was still leaning on Ezio, she sat up, yawned and cat stretched. "Need coffee." Sami said, rubbing her eyes. Ezio laughed, "Ah, she's getting back to her normal self." They passed a small coffee shop, and stopped and they all got coffee before reaching the helicopter pad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

They got out of the hummer and stepped onto the helicopter and off they went to the lava pit. Once they got there, Sami stood at the edge of the pit, looking down at the spot where Wesker had fallen; she fell to her knees and just stares at the pit with a blank expression. "Um Sami? Are you okay?" Pat asked with some concern. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, um could you guys give me a few minutes?" Sami said, her voice cracking. "Sure bella, take all the time you need." Ezio said, all but Sami walked back to the chopper. Sami curled up into a ball by the edge of the pit and stayed like that. "If only I could see you one last time to say goodbye, Wesker, the pain would be more bearable." She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped. Some time had passed and Sami remained by the edge of the lava pit. Ezio and Astrid went up to her, "Sami? You alive?" Astrid asked, gently poking her. "I am but I wish I wasn't." She said, not moving from her spot. "Awe, bella! Non dire così!" Ezio said. Astrid and Ezio helped her up; they could see her face was stained with fresh tears. Ezio hugged her tightly. "Sami, now I'm only telling you this because I can see how much pain you're in, but this may not work, but, I think I know a way to bring Wesker back." Astrid said a little uneasily. Sami looked at her with a puzzled expression, but there was hope behind it. "But if I do bring him back, he may not be the same man he was before so don't get your hopes up too high." Astrid finished. "How? Tell me how you can bring him back. I need to know." Sami said, using Ezio for support, her legs had suddenly given out on her. "Well, it's a spell, one I saw when I was going through the spell book section in the library at C.R.O.S.S. but it is dark magic." Astrid said. Sami nodded, "Will it bring him back with his memories?" Astrid shook her head, "I don't know, Sami, I really don't know." Sami nodded again, "Do it anyway." Astrid nodded, "you better stand back." Ezio lead Sami to where the others were, Pat hugged her, Malik gave her a sympathetic smile while Leon nodded at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Astrid stood at the mouth of the pit for a long while. Sami watched her anxiously. Astrid staring chanting in some form of latin!- Hide from old browsers\nrandom = (() * 10000000000);\nif (!pageNum) var pageNum = (() * 10000000000);\(\'SCR\'); (\'IPT SRC=.net/jserver/site=/area=female.13to17/aamsz=160x600/acc_random=\' + random + \'/pageid=\' + pageNum + \' (\'IPT\');\n/ End Hide -Bottom of Form 2. She turned towards Sami, "Uh, Sami, you might not want to look." Ezio pulled her close to him and she burried her face in his shoulder. "I give thee this sacrifice!" Astrid put her wrist out over the pit and used her combat knife and sliced it open, she let a few drops of her blood fall into the lava. She retracted her arm and put her other hand over it, applying pressure to her wound. Sami looked up in time to see a bright flash of light comming from the pit, once the light was gone, an arm was seen reaching over the mouth pulling up a body. You could hear grunts as he pulled him self up. A head appeared over the edge, it was non-other than Albert Wesker. Sami ran towards the edge and helped him the rest of the way up. "S-Sami?" Wesker asked, his voice weak. "Yes! Yes! It's me! Sami!" Sami said, tears of joy fell from her eyes. Wesker reached up and wiped the tears off her face, "Why are you crying?" Sami looked at him, "I'm crying because I'm happy you've come back." she started to cry all over again, Wesker hugged her. "It's gonna take more than a pit of lava and a couple of rocket launchers to keep me from you." Sami looked at him, he put her face between his hands and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

They got back into the helicopter and flew off to there they left the strechted hummer. Pat climed into the driver's seat, Malik into the passenger's seat. Astrid, Ezio, and Leon in the bench seat behind the driver's seat and Wesker and Sami in the back, behind them. "So, where to?" Pat asked looking back through the rearview mirror. "To C.R.O.S.S. I need to speak with Desmond, he should know where they are." Sami said with some anger in her voice. "They?" Wesker asked, looking at Sami. "Why those bastards who tried to kill you." Sami said with the most fake sweet smile ever. "Oh." They pulled into C.R.O.S.S. head quarters and got out. Sami went through the doubble doors and headed for the elevator, followed by the others. "Identification please." The elevator's auto-matic voice said. Sami,Pat and Astrid pulled out their C.R.O.S.S. I.d cards and the scanner scanned them and approved them. Sami punched in a code and the number of gests they had with them, then she pushed the button for the apropriate floor and the elevator stared to move. They got out when the doors opened, "You guys, if you dont mind, wait here." They shrugged and nodded, Sami went down the hallway. Sami stopped infront of an office door that had, 'DESMOND MILES, RANK 15(INFORMANT)' on it and knocked. The door opened, "Sami, I wasnt expecting to see you." Desmond said, scratching his head and moving out of the way so Sami can enter the room. "you look awful, Des. have you slept at all?" she asked sitting down on the couch. "Well, when you're as busy as mesleep is one luxuryI can't afford." Desmond said sitting down. "Then this'll only take a minute. I need sone info." Desmond nodded, "I thought you might. what do you need?" Sami smirked, "I need to know the where abouts of, Jill Valintine, Chris Redfeild and Sheva Alomar are." Sami said without blinking. Desmond sighed, "Sami, I know this is the last thing you wanna hear, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Revenge won't bring Wesker back.I'll tell you where they are and I won't stop you from killing them. I'd just thought I'd tell you that." there was a breif node of silence then they both burst out laughing, "Thanks Des, I really needed that. Now where are they?" Des went onto his deskto and a few seconds later he wrote down their locations. They both stood up, Desmond gave Sami a quick hug, "Thanks for your help Des, you get some sleep, 'kay?" She said before exiting his office and re-joining the others. Sami nodded to them. "I've got it, let's go." A dark, evil smile was starting to form on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

They all piled back into the hummer when Sami got a phone call. "Hello?" She answered. "Heeeeeeeeeya Sami! it's becca! and Cloud!" the voice from the other end said. "Oh. Hey guys. Look I'm in the middle of doing something...Would you like to help?" Sami said, her greeting tone changing to a dark, menacing tone that went with the dark smik that played across her lips. "Uhh sure! I'll come along but I'm afraid to ask just by your tone."Becca said. "Oh, don't worry, think of it as a little side mission, only difference is I've got a personal stake in this." Sami said her smirk growing darker. They stopped to pick up Becca and Cloud and then continued on their way. "ooooh i see. Well count us in then!" Becca said after Sami brought her up to speed of the events that had just taken place not too long ago. Sami smiled, " I was hopping you'd help! oh umm Becca I'm not sure if you've met him yet but this is Albert Wesker." Sami said pointing to the man she was sitting on, to make room for the others (not that she minded of course). Wesker just smiled at Becca and Cloud, Clouded nodded back and Becca shyly waved.


End file.
